


Show and Tell

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace knows how to get what he wants, Established Relationship, Finn is a big softie, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's training hadn't prepared him for this.</p><p>Ace brings Finn to class for Show and Tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

None of Finn's training had prepared him for this.

His palms were sweating, his pulse was racing and his mouth was drier than it had been after hiking through the deserts of Jakku. Worst of all was the twelve pairs of eyes locked on to him, freezing him in place, watching his every move.

_Oh kriff, why had he agreed to this?_

"Ace, who have you brought to Show and Tell today?"

 _Oh, right, Ace._ That's why Finn had agreed to this. To be more specific, Ace and his liquid brown eyes that had threatened to overflow with tears if Finn had said no. It hadn't hurt that Poe had been mortally offended that he'd never been invited to take part in 'Show and Tell' at Ace's school, jealous that Finn had been asked instead.

"But, Papa," Ace had patiently explained, "everybody already knows who you is. You're the bestest pilot in the Resistance."

Chuckling at the memory of Poe's satisfied preening, Finn takes heart in the knowledge that it's not just him that Ace can play like a fiddle. Their kid is going to be a force to be reckoned with when he grows up and Finn isn't completely sure whether that thought makes him proud or terrifies him.

Not that any of this helps him with the situation at hand. He's really going to have get better at building up his defences against Ace's manipulations, something not even his First Order training could prepare him for.

Ace grins cheerily at him as he tugs excitedly at his hand, urging him forward until he's standing directly in front of the firing squad - sorry - class.

"This," Ace addresses the class confidently, "is my Daddy."

Ace turns to look up at Finn then, his eyes shining with happiness and love, and Finn feels something squeeze in his chest. Maybe letting Ace talk him into this wasn't so bad after all, he thinks as he reaches down to squeeze Ace's shoulder encouragingly.

"Can you tell us a bit more about your Daddy?" the teacher prompts.

Ace nods determinedly and turns back to the class. "His name is Finn Dameron and me and my Papa love him very much. He gives the bestest cuddles in the whole galaxy, even better than Uncle Chewie!" An outbreak of shocked gasps and excited chatter fill the classroom at that news and the teacher has to interrupt to quieten the class down.

Glaring at the class, she motions for Ace to continue.

"And not only are his hugs the bestest but he plays sol'jers with me too whenever I want. And Jedi. And he's really good at it too."

Finn finds himself getting progressively redder as Ace continues in this vein for the next minute, telling the class of his amazing heroics in saving the entire Resistance from the bad men and how he makes the most bestest pasta sauce ever (something Ace seems to rank on the same level as helping to blow up Starkiller Base - Finn is glad to know that he has his priorities straight).

The teacher finally calls time and Finn has to stop himself from reaching out to hug her in gratitude. That gratitude disappears entirely when she turns to the class and asks if anyone has any questions for Ace or Mr Dameron.

Twelve hands shoot up and Finn only just manages to stifle his groan.

"Yes? Exra? What would you like to ask?" The teacher points to a small boy in the third row, blonde haired and cherubic faced, and Finn relaxes slightly. He knows Exra, he's met Exra many times before, made him sandwiches, even cut off his crusts for him. Exra likes him. This will be painless.

"Um, Mr Dameron? Ace said that you and his Papa were in love and that you're his Daddy now and are gonna stay with them forever but my Dad said that when two people love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together then they get married. Why aren't you and Commander Dameron married?"

Finn decides he's never liked that Exra kid. In fact, as Ace turns his head to look up at him, with a small frown on his face and the start of a question on his lips, Finn vows never to cut the crusts off Exra's sandwiches ever again.

"Uh........."

He knew that he had a bad feeling about this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot!
> 
> I also wanted to let you all know that there's fan art for this series! I know, I can't believe it either?! These are all linked on the series page as well but please join me in squealing over how amazing this all are:
> 
>  
> 
> [Ace Dameron by elmek-demon-of-pointy-stuff](http://elmek-demon-of-pointy-stuff.tumblr.com/post/136641414296/so-this-is-how-i-imagined-ace-so-i-drew-him)
> 
>  
> 
> [Finn, Poe and Ace relaxing by finndaymeron](http://finndaymeron.tumblr.com/post/138251523247/finn-poe-and-ace-spending-some-time-off-to-relax)
> 
> [Sleepy Ace and his trusty stuffed bantha by silvacentric](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/post/140094597847/im-too-damn-embarrassed-to-post-to-my-own-blogs)


End file.
